Word Buffet
by pancakezxc
Summary: 7. Then you asked, why did someone like her choose a guy who was pretty much a follower?
1. Menu

**- 1. Menu -**

**Welcome to Word Buffet!**

**Please choose your menu:**

* * *

><p><strong>2. <strong>Confusion

**Summary: **He thought 'she' was a boy, she thought 'he' was a girl.

**Featuring: **Ruka x Hotaru

**Date submitted: **18 July 2011

**Date edited: **27 November 2013

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>Unfair

**Summary: **I thought it sounded really cliched, but I guess it's true. When you're in love, age is just a damn freaking number.

**Featuring: **Hayate x Hotaru

**Date submitted: **1 November 2011

**Date edited:** 30 November 2013

* * *

><p><strong>4. <strong>Chemical Romance

**Summary:** In love, even if the chemical is the same, or different, there will always be a reaction.

**Featuring: **Yuu x Nonoko

**Date submitted: **4 November 2011

**Date edited:** 18 March 2014

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>Fly to Europe

**Summary: **If we still stood a chance, then let's do it. Let's fly to Europe.

**Featuring: **Natsume x Hotaru

**Date submitted:** 20 November 2011

**Date edited**: 19 March 2014

* * *

><p><strong>6. <strong>Oath

**Summary: **In her hearts, they were already bonded. Not with rings, but with the oath they called their child.

**Featuring: **Yuka x Izumi

**Date submitted:** 3 April 2012

**Date edited:** 20 March 2014

* * *

><p><strong>7. <strong>The Sky and The Sun

**Summary: **Then you asked, why did someone like her choose a guy who was pretty much a follower?

**Featuring: **Koko x Misaki

**Date submitted: **17 April 2012

**Date edited: **23 May 2014

* * *

><p>In Word Buffet, you guys can 'order' a story that you want!<p>

How, you asked?

Like this:

_Hello! Can I order a SumirexKoko story next with the theme cat? Thanks!_

I accept any pairing and theme but _I won't do a M rated stories._

Strongly encourage you not to order MikanXNatsume though. I mean, the pairing is everywhere. But if you want, I won't stop you.

PLEASE include the pairing AND theme inside. If one is missing, I will choose another order.

I will publish a random oneshot anytime, so don't be like #$%Y%^ YOU!

Lastly, **I won't accept **guest reviewer order.

**[NOT ACCEPTING ANY ORDER AT THE MOMENT.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for visiting Word Buffet! I hope you enjoy the stories inside!<strong>

**P.S besides the story plot, everything is disclaimed. I don't own Gakuen Alice and that's that.**

**© Pancakezxc 2012**


	2. Confusion

_He thought 'she' was a boy, She thought 'he' was a girl._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Confusion <strong>by **Pancakezxc**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . . . . . . . .<strong>

**Ruka Nogi , 2-B**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

"No!" I shrieked in disgust as the 'monster' in front of me pouted.

"Please? Just this once?" The monster said as she waved the beautiful, silky white dress that was on her hand. In a normal circumstances I would love the dress. I would think that the dress would make the girl who wore it beautiful. I would think that if it wouldn't be for the fact that I, Ruka Nogi, 16, proudly a MAN, was being forced to wear the said dress.

"Just for today, Ruka! Its too late to look for replacement and you remember the script! Do you know how hard we make this dress? Look at Anna hand! Just do it!" to emphasize on her statement, she pointed at Anna whose hand was covered with bandages here and there.

Here's the situation; the school festival starts today. Our class is playing a drama entitled snow white and the main lead had unfortunately caught a fever.

And unfortunately for me, I was gifted with the face of a girl and just happened to be the one who accompanied the main lead to memorize her script.

"But... No! I don't..." I stuttered and looked away, when I spotted my best friend. I beamed and dashed towards him.

"Natsume! Help me please!"

He stared blankly at me, then to the 'monster' whose name goes by Sumire Shouda. Then he smirked.

"Just do it, Ruka-Chan." he said before he walked away with his right hand in his pocket.

I gaped in horror and froze as I watched my 'exbestfriendandnowenemy' disappearing figure.

Sumire caught up with me and gripped my shoulder tightly. I turned to see her, face to face. I noted how her face look surprisingly close to the devil himself. "Caught you."

I shrieked once more.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hotaru Imai , 2-C**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

"This is stupid." I sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"Come on, Hotaru! The school festival only occurred once a year, and its only this year that we will have to wear this... tuxedo." My best friend, Mikan said.

What she said was nothing but truth. It didn't stop me from thinking that this is stupid however. Our class had decided to open a cafe long before. After seeing many classes opening up a cafe however, we have decided to do something different. Something to make us stand out. And that something happened to be a butler cafe. A girl fantasy come true.

The unfortunate part, we didn't have many good looking man in our class. And that was why they have decided to make some of the girls who were blessed with above average looks to participate as a butler too.

Unfortunately for me, I happened to be one of those girls.

I sighed again as I watched the girls who were fangirling over Mikan without realizing that she is a girl. I couldn't help but roll my eyes._  
><em>

Sighing for one last time, I head towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"Away from here." I said as I tried to ignore the squeeling coming from the costumers.

_Idiotic fools._

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ruka Nogi , 2B**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

"I hate you." I continuously cursed as I tried to adjust the wig the monsters had put on me.

"I know, Ruka." Sumire giggled. I hate how I wasn't taken seriously. That's it. That was the last strike.

"I mean it!" I screamed and ran away from the classroom.

To my dismay, I collided with someone as I tripped over the dress.

I grunted in pain as I looked at my 'victim'. I backed away as quick as possible.

I gasped as I noted how handsome the guy in front of me is.

His face is really white for a guy, his tuxedo embraced his body perfectly and his purple orbs...

Wait, did I just check a guy out?

"I.. I .. I'm s... I'M SORRY!" I shuttered.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hotaru Imai , 2-C**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

I looked at the girl in front of me. Her hair is blonde and wavy, it reached her waist. I couldn't help but notice how dry it looks.

She look very feminine. A lot more feminine than I would ever be. I felt a little pang of jealousy waft over me.

"It's okay." I grunted. She looked surprised, then smiled.

Her smile was so warm that I just can't help but stop the feeling of jealousy from suppressed.

She giggled and said, "I'm Ruka, from 2-B. My class is organizing a drama! How about you?"

"I'm Imai, 2-C. My class open the butler cafe."

"You must be very manly then!" She laughed.

I felt my heart beating rapidly after seeing her laugh. I couldn't help but want to see her laugh more. Wait, what am I thinking?

_Manly? She thought that I'm a guy?_

"Wait... I'm-"

"RUKA!"

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ruka Nogi, 2B**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sumire?" I asked dumbly as I saw Sumire approaching me.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked as she saw me. "Huh?"

"WE ARE ON STAGE IN 5 MINUTES! GET YOUR ASS UP AND LET'S GO!" She shouted as she pulled my arm, forcing me to stand up.

"Wait... I..." She didn't give me a chance to say anything as I was dragged. I waved to the guy behind me.

He smiled a little and wave back.

I feel the butterflies in my stomach and heat rose up my face. I can't help but feel attracted to the way he smiled.

Wait, WHAT?

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hotaru Imai , 2-C**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

I dragged my feet back towards the classroom. I couldn't seems to get the girl face out of my mind.

That's it.

I walked up to the smiling Mikan that was serving a costumer. Without warning, I dragged her out of the classroom. I ignored the weird looks I was getting and the wailing of the girl whose hand I was still holding.

"Hotaru?"

"Mikan... Listen. I have a problem."

"WHAT? TELL ME WHAT!" She screamed on my face, making other people attention averted to us.

I put my palm on her lips.

"Shut up! Listen, do you know any Ruka from 2-B?"

"Yup! I know!" She smiled. Her smile faded as soon as it appeared.

"How is it related to your problem?" She tilted her head.

"Listen, do you think it's weird that I think she is really cute?"

Mikan froze

.

.

.

.

.

.

and starting laughing loudly. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I continued watching her laughed.

"Stop laughing!" I said.

Mikan patted my shoulder. "Listen Hotaru, it's totally okay. It's not weird at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruka... Well, He's a he. A guy!" She smiled.

I whacked my face with my palm.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Ruka Nogi, 2B**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

THe sound of clapping started as soon as I finished my last line. Some audiences were even standing on their feet. I could see the sense of accomplishments in my classmates eyes. The pride that they had created this.

My mind however, wasn't thinking much. I just really, really want to see the guy from earlier, Imai.

Does that makes me a gay? If that is so, then maybe I am. There. I confessed. Hands up. As each one of the casts made their way backstage, I sighed. I was completely unsure on how to feel. Will Imai be scared of me if I told her I have an undying passion of love towards him?

Just then, I heard my name being called. I turned towards the voice and saw Imai wearing our school uniform instead of the tuxedo. What surprises me the most was the fact that... he was wearing a skirt?

The said guy pulled my arms and forced me to a kiss.

The kiss was cut short as my classmates were now cheering in excitement.

"Imai san?"

"You didn't let me finished my sentence just now. I am Imai Hotaru, from class 2-C and I am a girl."

.

.

.

.

.

I whacked myself. So much for being a gay.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot come to my mind when I noted how Ruka look so <em>beautiful <em>in his snow white costume and how Hotaru look like a guy a****nd how funny it would be if they thought that the other party is not a girl/boy. ****So here is the result!**

**I hope you guys love this!**

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


	3. Unfair

_I thought it sounded really cliched, but I guess it's true. When you're in love, age is just a damn freaking number._

* * *

><p><strong>3. Unfair<strong>

* * *

><p>I was 11 when I first fall in love.<p>

The first time I met her was when my cousin, Rui Amane asked me to accompany him to meet a friend.

She was my cousin's friend's sister. She was 15.

Wait, I know what you're thinking. 'How could I claim to love her when I was just 11 and she was 15?'

Well..

I thought it sounded really cliched, but I guess it's true. When you're in love, age is just a damn freaking number.

**_2 years later..._**

"Hotaru nee chan!" I shouted while waving my hand frantically to Hotaru nee chan who was still dressed in her uniform, walking towards her house.

She sighed and massaged her temple. "Hayate, didn't I tell you to message me first before you come to my house?"

"But I did!" I replied, to which she immediately ransacked her bag and checked her handphone. After clicking some buttons, she groaned a little and looked up to give me a look before sighing.

"Urgh. Well, come in then." She opened her house gate with her key and motioned me to come in. I came in quickly, afraid that she might change her mind and asked me to go home.

"I'm sorry for intruding." I said as I entered her house.

"You don't sound sorry." she remarked.

"Maybe it's because I'm not?" I heard her snorted.

"So what subject today?" She said while I took out my shoe and put in neatly on the shoe rack.

"English." I replied.

You see, in order for me to be able to meet her freely without suspicion one after another, I asked her to tutor me. It was like killing two birds with one stone, really. I get to see her and my marks improved.

We made our way to the dining room, where she would conduct her tutoring. Once we had reached, she put down her bag on the floor.

"Open your textbook." she said and I did as I was told.

The study session went on for an hour or so before the door bell rang.

Hotaru nee chan sighed and slammed the text book down.

"Hotaru!" I heard the familiar high pitch screaming Hotaru nee chan's name. Immediately, I knew who the person was.

Mikan Sakura, Hotaru nee chan best friend. I turned around so that I could get a better view on what was going on.

"What are you doing here, Mikan?" Hotaru nee chan voice sounded annoyed.

The pigtailed girl took out something from her bag and revealed it to Hotaru nee chan with both of her hands by the side of the items. I leaned in to get a closer look. It was a notebook.

"I came to give you this notebook! May I come in, please?"

"You're already making your way in." Hotaru nee chan replied angrily.

I could see Mikan nee chan shrugging.

"Whatever!"

It took her a while to notice that I was there, but when she realized of my existence, her eyes lit up.

"Hayatee! Onee chan is here!" She lift up both her hands up high as if to give me a hug and walked towards me. From behind, I could see Hotaru nee chan closing and locking the door behind her.

"Hello, Mikan nee chan!"

When she was just beside me, she leaned towards me and whispered; "So how is it going with the ice queen?"

I blushed. Only Mikan nee chan knew about my crush with her best friend.

"She's still very cold towards me..." I admitted.

"What? And after all your attempt in doing all those things to make her notice you?"

Though I knew I was blushing, my eyes lit up after hearing her statement. Probably the reason why I wasn't angered nor embarrassed that she knew about my crush; because she was supporting me.

"Mikan nee chan! You're the best!" I said and gave her a hug.

"Okay, let go of me now, will you? I have to tell you something important." The moment she said that, I released her from my embrace. "What is it?" She leaned in closer so that her mouth was closer to my ear. "Your Hotaru nee chan is getting closer to a man called Ruka Nogi. He's a mixed blood, the ace of the basketball team, the smartest among the level and he's aiming to be a vet."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"But don't worry! I'm trying to tell her that he's not good for her! I will make sure that she will... err, shift her attention towards you!"

"Really?" I could feet my eyes sparkled. Mikan nee chan grinned.

"Count on me!"

"Count what?" Asked Hotaru nee chan, who seemed to appear behind Mikan nee chan. She jumped a little, startled from the sudden voice of Hotaru nee chan.

"Hahahaa..." She awkwardly laughed, trying to shrug off whatever question Hotaru nee chan had thrown to her. "Anyway, I have to go! Bye Hotaru, bye Hayate!"

She pushed me gently and walked out of the door. I watched her leave and turned my gaze back to Hotaru nee chan, waiting for her next instruction

"Let's continue.." She trailed off, interrupted by yet another doorbell.

This time round she clicked her tongue and slammed the table in fury.

Note to self; never get Hotaru nee chan angry.

As she opened the door, I half expect her to scream in annoyance. I was surprised to hear her speaking normally, with no tone of annoyance whatsoever. Immediately, my curiosity grew. I stood up from the chair and made my way to the front door.

And then I saw something that made my blood boiled.

Hotaru nee chan and a guy was talking and _she_ was smiling.

I clenched my fist and scanned the man.

Blue eyes and blonde hair. This guy was definitely a foreigner.

That was when I remembered what Mikan nee chan said about a guy called Ruka Nogi.

"You're Ruka Nogi, right?" I cut in their speech.

The man looked at me with a shocked face and nodded.

"Who is this, Imai san?" He faced Hotaru nee chan and asked. This action did nothing to ease my anger. Was I that low for him, that he had to ask Hotaru nee chan for my identity? Why won't he asked that directly to me?

Nevertheless, she answered the question that was fired towards her. "This is Hayate. Rui's younger cousin. I am tutoring him."

"Really? That's kind of hard to believe!" He laughed.

"What's so hard to believe?" I shouted at him.

He looked taken aback, but the smile was still plastered over his face.

Damn, I really want to get that smile out of his face.

"Rui is so easy going that I thought that his cousin might be too. I'm sorry for thinking that way."

"Does that mean you think I'm stupid?" I folded my arms.

"Hayate!" Hotaru onee san looked at me with eyes that looked like she would kill.

I knew what that means.

Talk again and she'll kill me.

I gritted my teeth and looked at the two of them with the deadliest glare one could give.

"Fine, if you hate me so much then I'll just leave!"

I grabbed my bag as fast as I could and left the house without looking back. I didn't spare a glance towards anyone to see how they were reacting to my outburst. To my dismay, no one was shouting at me or screaming asking me to come back. Secretly, I had wanted them to tell me to stay, to tell me it was okay.

I mean, I was jealous, alright.

He was so perfect. He was smart, he was good looking, he was the ace of the basketball team, he loves animal. Heck, he wanted to be a vet.

Me? I was the exact opposite of that. I was the trouble kid. I looked horrible. I couldn't play any sport. I hate animals.

The most important thing was; he was the same age as Hotaru nee chan.

While I was just a little brat.

I hate life. Why does it have to be unfair? I hate everything.

One knows when it's time to quit.

And quit I shall.

**. . .**

It had been 3 weeks since I last talked to Hotaru nee chan.

If you asked me whether I had forgotten about her, then well, I had not.

It was hard to move on, but I knew I had to.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds were covering the sun, but the light was still shining through the cloud.

I wondered how the sun felt when the cloud was covering it. Hah.

Now that I thought deeper, I felt like the cloud, trying to replace the sun by covering it, trying to get the sky attention.

I lowered down my head and looked at the ground as an attempt to forget about everything I was just thinking.

I saw water dropping to the ground, leaving a spot on it. I looked confusingly up at the sky. It wasn't raining, so why the water?

That was when I realized I was crying.

I wiped the tears away as fast as I could. Tears only meant weakness. And if I was weak because I cried, then so be it. Because at that moment, I believed that I was indeed weak.

As I walked closer to my house, I saw a familiar figure standing in front while glancing at the watch on his or her wrist once every few seconds.

When the figure sensed my presence, it turned around to reveal the familiar raven hair.

My head spins and I looked up at the sky again. The cloud moved ever slowly as if taunting me. It was that moment that you suddenly realized something; as if it was slapped on your face.

I shook my head as I looked back at the main issue on hand. Yes, life is indeed unfair.

* * *

><p><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Pancakezxc<strong>


	4. Chemical Romance

_In love, even if the chemical is the same, or different, there will always be a reaction._

* * *

><p><strong>4. Chemical Romance<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

People says that when opposite attract, they can see a spark between the two different people.

Like a chemical.

When two different chemical was combined together, you can see a spark, a reaction between the two chemicals. Mikan and Natsume is a living prove of this 'chemical' thing.

The two of them are totally opposite. Really. One is quiet, one is bubbly. One is smart, one is dumb (hey, no offense), and they will fight whenever they get the chance to. Which is sadly, everyday.

But no matter how serious the fight is, they never break up.

Instead, the fights strengthen their bond.

Like chemical.

And there's another one too. Hotaru and Ruka.

Hotaru is very cold, to the point that she is labeled as the ice queen. Ruka is warm, he always smiles. Hotaru is strong, for she always manage to blackmail Ruka and get away with it.

Sometimes I wonder why she always did it, but I guess that's how they show their affection to each other.

So, how can someone so cold attract someone so warm? And how can someone so warm be with someone so cold?

My answer will be, chemical.

Again.

Isn't it amazing? There are chemical everywhere.

Let's not forget Koko and Sumire. That's one weird couple, I tell you. One is self centred and the other is not. One is easily angered and the other is not.

And my best friend, Anna too. Her boyfriend Kitsuneme is a rebel while Anna is quiet and polite.

When I saw all my friends who go out with their opposite, it makes me think about who my other half might be. Will he be someone opposite of me?

My friend say I'm smart, does that mean my other half is dumb? Some says I'm pretty, does that mean my other half will be ugly?

Since I'm cheerful, is he going to be anti social?

So when my heart beats for Yuu Tobita who is like the guy version of me, I goes crazy.

I'm smart. He's smart.

I'm cheerful. He is too.

No matter how I see it, there's no chemical between the two of us. Because when two chemical is combined together, there's no reaction.

My surprise was probably when he said that he has feeling for me too.

How can we, someone so similar be attracted to each other? No matter how I see it, it doesn't feel right. My friends are all dating someone different, someone opposite of them. How can I be the only one who had my heart beats for someone who share the same hobby and interest as me?

But I guess I'm stupid. Because love cannot be compared with chemicals.

In love, even if the chemical is the same, or different, there will always be a reaction.

And Yuu and I are the living proof of that.

It doesn't matter if all my friends is dating someone different, someone opposite and I'm not. because my love story and theirs is not the same.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Sucks to be them xP<p>

Xoxo,

Nonoko

* * *

><p><strong>First order goes to The Burnt Jewel!<strong>

**Thank you for ordering ^^**

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


	5. Fly to Europe

_If we still stood a chance, then let's do it._

_Let's fly to Europe._

* * *

><p><strong>5. Fly to Europe<strong>

* * *

><p>It was half past midnight and the city was still and asleep. Not her. Hotaru Imai was sitting in her office finishing up some documents. She sighed for the umpteenth time, trying to keep herself awake with the now cold caffeine on her desk. That was when she heard the knock on the door.<p>

She looked up from the documents she was sorting and said, "Come in."

Crimson. All she saw was crimson.

"Hyuuga."

"Imai."

"How did you break through the security and made your way to the top floor?"

Being the chairman of the leading company in Asia, it was no wonder that her office would be on the top floor of her company building. The security was tighter than the normal security. Therefore, it was questionable as of how he managed to make his way to her office without her hearing much a fuss.

Deep down, she knew the answer to her question yet she choose to ask anyway.

She sighed when she saw no movement from her company. Silence quickly engulfed them both, which was not surprising considering their lack of social skills.

"It had been one year." Natsume said, choosing to break the silence.

"You still can't get over her?" Hotaru replied bluntly. She saw him flickered a little, which showed her that the topic was still a touchy one.

"It's not easy, Imai. Not easy."

"Nobody has ever said it was easy, Hyuuga. It wasn't meant to be easy."

She followed his movement, but all she could see was crimson. He made his way from the door towards the window. It was as if he was admiring the night sky.

"Do you still remember what we talked about that day?" his deep baritone voice asked. She almost winced at the pain in his voice, but quickly masked it.

"What?"

"2 months before it happened. She said she had always wanted to see Europe."

"Why are you bringing it up now?" Hotaru asked, curious.

"Do you remember? She said that she wanted us to go and see Europe with her."

"You know that's how she was. She had always tried to include us in every plan she came up with." Hotaru replied.

Silence. She was replied with silence. She used to enjoy the peace that goes along with silence, but she wasn't so sure anymore. She gave a quick scan on her documents before she looked up again. The room was still crimson, she noted.

Finally deciding that enough was enough, she decided to drop the gun. "Mikan would hate to see you like this, Hyuuga." she said it in a clear and loud voice, and she was more than sure that he had heard her. But he choose to ignore her. Ignorance was a bliss, and he took it by heart.

"Do you want?" He asked, finally breaking the silence in his voice.

"Pardon?"

A sigh was heard from the boy.

"Fly to Europe." He tried to reason when he saw that she remained unmoved and unresponsive. "It's easy to get there, you know? We can just fly."

"That's impossible for me, Hyuuga. I can't fly."

"We're alice. Nothing is impossible for us."

Hotaru sighed and for once, dropped the pen she was holding and looked towards the crimson in the room.

"Are you too stupid to notice it, or do you refuse to believe it?"

"Notice what? Believe what?"

"Your Alice was fire, not flying, Hyuuga. Do you ever wonder how the hell you can fly?"

Natsume shrugged. "Maybe I'm like her who discovered her s.e.c alice later in life."

"That's not it." Hotaru shook her head.

"Then what is it? Are you telling me that I lied about being able to fly?"

The color crimson went up.

"See? I'm flying! Can't you see?"

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her chair and pulled out her baka gun.

She hit crimson with it. It went through him.

_It did not hurt._

"Are you wondering why it did not hurt? Or are you surprised that it went through you?" again, she was replied with silence. She clenched her fist to subsidize the anger that was rising within.

"Do you not know why it went past through you?" Without waiting for an answer, she answered her own question. "You're already dead."

The color crimson stood still.

"3 months after her funeral, you went chaotic and berserk. You ran out of a building and was hit by a truck. You did not survive. You died."

"T-that.. That can't be true! I'm here, aren't I? You can see me, can't you?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Natsume panicked. He looked at the window. He looked. Stared. Glared.

But all he saw was crimson.

"No.. NO! It can't be true!"

As he said that, the color crimson started to fade. His words started to grow quiet until it was no more.

The color crimson disappeared as quickly as it came.

She stood still for a while before she went back to her seat, her right hand clutching on her pen tighter than before.

It was half past midnight and the world was still and asleep. Not her. Hotaru Imai was drowned in her thoughts.

_You're one stupid guy, Natsume._

_Even after your own death, you can't get over her death._

_But if we still stood a chance, or when I'm dead, then let's do it._

_Let's fly to Europe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edited.<strong>_

**This is for KidTantei.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. This is my personal favorite among my other oneshots. (-:**

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


	6. Oath

_ In her hearts, they were already bonded. Not with rings, but with the oath they called their child._

* * *

><p><strong>6. Oath<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing she thought about when she heard an explosion was about how she never did get married.<p>

Just like any other girl, she want to wear that one gown, exchange the ring and said the oath. But it never happened. It wasn't that she wasn't able to find the guy for her, she did.

But he did not live long enough to propose to her.

It was a sad thing, really. No one expected him to die so young. She remembered that night she found out she was pregnant. She looked at the night sky, and rubbed her tummy.

She remembered someone once told her that a child is one prove of love. If that is so, then the prove of their love was not a ring, but the child she was going to give birth to. She held her tears and held her head up.

"This is my oath to you, Izumi." She said, touching her tummy. "In sickness and in health, not even death can do us apart."

When she parted with her child, she felt like she just gave up their bond.

Now there's no more ring, no more oath that proved Izumi and her love.

She also felt terrible for leaving her child behind. Yuka could not bear the thought of leaving her child behind.

_She's not just my child,_ Yuka thought. _She's also the prove of our love._

But she had to go. She had to go to keep her safe. To keep their prove of love safe.

And go she did.

When Yuka saw her child again, her child did not recognize her.

In fact, she hated her.

Yuka was fine with it. She did not mind her child hating her.

As long as _their _prove of love is alive, proving the world that Izumi and her love story once existed, she did not mind.

Because she was the prove of their oath. It was almost like they were married. Even if there was no ring, no oath exchange and no wedding gowns, it still felt like they were married. Bond with the oath they called their child.

_Their _child, the symbol of their oath.

Even if that child hated Yuka's very existence.

So when the explosion happened, fear was the last thing in her mind. She wasn't scared.

They say when you're about to die, your life flashes right before your eyes. That wasn't the case with her. She did see her life in rewind. She did, however, look back. Did she regret anything?

Did she regret meeting Izumi? Did she regret giving her child up? Did she regret being taken advantage of and being enslaved?

_Did she regret not being married?_

She smiled, slowly closing her eyes.

She did not need any rings, a wedding gowns or a ceremony.

In her hearts, they were already bonded. Not with rings, but with the oath they called their child.

* * *

><p><strong>This order goes to mikan-no-kimi ! (-:<strong>

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


	7. The Sky and The Sun

_Then you asked, why did someone like her choose a guy who was pretty much a follower?_

* * *

><p><strong>7. The Sky and The Sun<strong>

* * *

><p>You couldn't see the chemistry between them no matter how many times you looked at them.<p>

They're not exactly your everyday couple. Their love was very unexpected. So your first thought was; how the hell and when did it happen?

People asked them yet they remained quiet. They wouldn't spill any word to anyone.

And it's annoying you to no end. You wanted to get that smirk of his face. That smile on her voice when she saw him at a distance.

Yet when you saw them together, you couldn't help but felt like they deserved this. They deserved their happiness.

The girl was like sunshine. She was stubborn. She would never change her mind no matter the circumtances. She was like a leader.

The boy was like the sky that supported the sun. He would support her opinion no matter how wrong or ridiculous it was. (Of course, he would try to argue for a while before realizing it was useless.) He was more of a follower.

You thought it would take the moon or the stars to be with the sun. But it was the sky that managed to be with the sun. Then you asked, why did someone like her choose a guy who was pretty much a follower?

You thought you stood a greater chance with her than he did. Boy was you wrong.

She chose him.

And you started asking yourself what was wrong with you? What did you not have that he did?

Why did she only regard you as her best friend? Best enough to be asked to join them on their date. Best enough to enter her room without him being suspicious.

Hell, he did not even worry when you enter her room. He just said shrugged his shoulder without questioning anything. He did not see you as a rival or anything.

And now you found yourself witnessing their couple act in front of you. Again.

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate." She confirmed. When he turned around to the counter after asking you what flavour of ice cream would you prefer, she looked at you in the eye.

"Tsubasa?"

"Yes, Misaki?" You asked her with the voice that you reserved just for her. Love, longing.

You longed for her in your arms.

She smiled the smile that she only used when she was extremely happy. That seemed to be reserved for the _him _ever since they got together. She raised her left hand for you to see.

You saw a ring.

"Koko proposed to me last night. I said yes."

You smiled.

"Congratulation, Misaki!"

She returned your smile and tilted her head slightly.

"We want you to be the best man. Will you?"

"Of course! Anything for you!"

"Thank you, Tsubasa. I hope you found love soon."

Your silent answer rang on the air, silently.

"I have. But she found a man who understand her, who supports her, who encourage her, who makes her smile, who makes her act like a five years old and above all, love her."

You nodded in approval. If anyone was to be with her for the rest of her life, then he was the best candidate.

You could never be any happier for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was supposed to be a humor. I mean, it's a crack pairing. But oh well.<strong>

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


End file.
